


Serving the princess

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Princess!Korra, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been wanting to tell the princess something for quite a long time, but never really found the right opportunity to. Until now, since she's in front of the Princess' room and there's no way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving the princess

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally done! *_________* Although I’m not all too satisfied about the ending and still thinking about maybe editing the beginning… But this is a gift from me to all the amazing people that are so kind to me, for my birthday; this is my treat to you! c:
> 
> Oh, it hasn’t been beta’d yet, so there might be a few grammatical errors in it still… =/ But I will update as soon as it's beta'd! For now; enjoy! 8D

   Asami looked at the door again, then shook her head and continued pacing back and forth in front of the door. All she has to do was lift her hand and knock, that was all it took. But still she couldn’t find the courage to actually do it, nerves rushed through her body at high speed and made it only worse. Normally she had everything under control, knew _exactly_ what to say and could do it with a straight face that didn’t give away any of her emotions. But right now she had absolutely no control over her mind, body and expression; it frustrated her.

   The door squeaked and opened slowly, but Asami had gone up in her train of thought so much that she didn’t noticed.  Even when the bright sunlight hit her body, it didn’t seem to wake her up from her thoughts.

   “Asami…?” Asami’s head snapped up and her eyes widened instantly, mind spinning and body freezing. “… How long have you been here?”

   “Korra! I mean— Princess— Highness—? I mean—“

   “Asami, relax. You can just keep calling me Korra, we’re friends, remember?” Asami felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and slowly nodded, staring at the toes of her boots. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?” Korra asked her softly, as Asami looked up she saw the tan skinned girl smile at her.

   “Well, I— Eh, I came here to— There’s something I’d—“ Asami bit her tongue and felt the urge to hit herself, she was making a complete fool out of herself.

   “Okay, take a deep breath. Now walk with me,” Korra said soothingly and took Asami’s hand in hers, gently pulling Asami along with her into the room she just came from. “Here, take a seat. Now, just tell me what’s going on. Don’t hold back, you can tell me everything and I won’t judge or anything.” Korra sat down next to Asami, hands still connected.

   Asami took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes for a few moments. She felt Korra’s hand squeeze into hers comfortingly, but it only caused her heart to pound even stronger in her throat.

   “Okay, so I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while already… But I didn’t know _how_ and I was scared of how you’d react and then it turned out that you’re the Northern Water Tribe chief’s daughter— Or well, that you’re the _princess_ of the Northern Water Tribe and then the ceremony followed and so many people were suddenly around you all the time, so I couldn’t reach you. At least not alone, because I didn’t feel comfortable with all these people around telling you this and then—“

   “Asami, slow down! Take a breath, girl, we have all day if it’s necessary. No need to rush, okay?” Korra interrupted, chuckling in a way that clearly wasn’t mocking or anything.

   “S-sorry...” Asami mumbled, embarrassed again.

   “No need to apologize, but go on.” Asami nodded slowly and took another deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves.

   “What I wanted to tell you is… I have to confess something and I totally understand if you despise me after I told you, but I just can’t hold it in much longer, I feel like I’m going to burst if I don’t and—“ Asami saw Korra’s look and halted, easily reading the expression and cleared her throat. “Right… Korra, I— I like you, I mean, not like you, but _like_ -like you. I mean, I feel more for you than just friendship and I know we haven’t got an amazingly good history and started off quite rocky, but— I just, I’m sorry.” Asami shook off Korra’s hand, stood up and fled to the door, ready to escape. But before she even reached the door, a gush of wind whirled around her and spun her around; facing Korra again. As she tried to fight Korra’s airbending and reached out her hand to the doorknob, Korra’s hands took hold of her at her shoulders. Immediately Asami’s body stopped struggling, surrendering. There simply was no use in trying to fight the Avatar, everyone knew that.

   “Don’t you want to hear my reaction to your… confession?” Korra asked, voice flat; not giving a single hint of any emotions. She’d gotten much better at controlling her emotions that it was almost scary sometimes. Asami stayed silent and continued staring at the toes of her boots. She was trying to mentally prepare herself, to brace herself for the upcoming rejection.

   “I’ll just take that as a yes, then. Because I’m not mad, let alone despise you. To be honest I’m quite flattered,” Korra started, gently taking Asami’s chin between her fingers and pushing Asami’s chin up so she could see the green irises. “But that’s not the only thing, you see… I’ve been waiting for quite a while, hoping you’d finally tell me and now here you are.” Asami’s expression showed her confusion and caused the Avatar to chuckle. “Turns out I’ve _like_ -liked you for a little while as well, Asami…” Korra whispered, face now dangerously close to Asami’s.

 

   Asami’s heart was racing, thumping and pounding in both her chest and throat as Korra’s lips seemed to come closer and closer. Then it suddenly ‘clicked’ in Asami’s head, her breathing halted for a moment, her eyes widened. She gasped and made a noise that she hadn’t heard before, let alone made before.

   “Wait— You…?” Korra nodded, not moving her face away from Asami’s. “I— Korra—“ Asami didn’t say any more and closed the distance between them, leaning towards Korra until their lips touched. She felt a buzz going through her lips and sent off to the rest of her body, awakened the hidden lust inside and caused Asami to lose herself in the kiss. Korra didn’t seem to mind, in fact the Avatar answered the kiss willingly. Relief, confidence and lust took control of her and caused Asami to let go, not hold in any longer.

   Asami’s hands found Korra’s waist while her lips parted and her tongue found Korra’s, a little shock was sent through her spine but made her crave for more. Asami felt how Korra’s hand left her chin and moved to her neck, gently but _very_ close to her ear.

   “Wow, you’re a great kisser…” Korra whispered after she broke the kiss, a grin on her lips now. Asami shrugged and mumbled a soft ‘thank you’, avoiding Korra’s eyes. “Guess I should call myself lucky then…” Korra continued and teased Asami by brushing her lips over Asami’s lightly.

   “Well, you’re a princess after all, so…” Asami replied and caused Korra to snicker. “I just think a princess deserves the best and I’d only want you to get the best of whatever it is you want,” she continued, a smirk growing bigger on her lips. This time it was Korra whose eyes widened, Asami giggled and pressed another kiss onto Korra’s lips.

   “This could be the first time I’m actually _happy_ to be a princess, I was about to start thinking it only had down sides,” Korra mumbled and wound a strand of Asami’s hair around her finger, playing with it. “More boring meetings, more responsibilities…”

   “More admirers…” Asami added, but Korra shook her head. “No? Hmm…”

   “Why would I need more than one admirer? I’m pretty satisfied with just one…” Korra’s hand that was resting on Asami’s neck now slowly lowered and rested on Asami’s lower back now.

   “And we only just kissed, this is nothing yet,” Korra raised her eyebrows and her cheeks started to color a deep pink. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s oka—“

   “Don’t stop—!” Korra’s cheeks were flushed and Asami grinned as Korra turned her face away in slight embarrassment. “Please…?” Korra looked back at Asami again, still a bit embarrassed.

    “As you wish, princess…” Asami chuckled and let her hands travel up until they reached Korra’s breasts, which were covered by the fabric of Korra’s light blue top. Asami caressed them with slight pressure, causing the Avatar to produce soft sounds that were close to soft moans, it made Asami more determined to do whatever it took to make the princess moan deeply.

   She reached behind her with one hand, locking the door and then pushed Korra backwards; Asami was slightly surprised at how corporative Korra was. Asami pushed until the back of Korra’s legs were against the bed, which looked rather like a couch but higher. The waterbender fell backwards, onto the covers and gasped just before Asami reunited their lips again.

   “Since I’m a princess now, does that mean I get to tell you what to—?”

   “No.” Korra’s cheeks burned and a guilty expression covered her face. “But sometimes I will follow up your orders, princess. At … _certain_ moments…” Asami continued in a whisper, lips close to the Avatar’s ear.

   “Like… now?” Korra asked, hesitantly. Asami smirked and then nodded.

   “Your wish is my command, princess…” It was Korra who smirked now and kissed Asami, brushing the dark hair behind Asami’s ear; without success. The hair fell back again, framing Asami’s face like a curtain. Korra sighed and reached up, then pulled out the elastic band of her hair, causing it to fall down onto her shoulders and the covers beneath her.

   “That might help,” Korra said as she handed the elastic band to Asami. As Asami took it from Korra, she threw her head back so the black hair was all hanging down a few inches from Asami’s back. First she collected all of her black hair in both hands, pulled it tightly and then held it with just one hand, the other wrapping the elastic band around it. The result was a high ponytail, the tips of Asami’s curls now danced on her back.

   “Good enough?” Asami asked while climbing onto the bed, knees resting next to Korra’s hips and her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked at Korra who nodded slowly, lips parted. “You know you may talk, right?” Again, Korra nodded. “I can’t hear you, Avatar… But I think I can change that…” Asami whispered and placed the palms of her hands next to Korra’s head, careful not to lean onto any strands of Korra’s hair. Asami lowered her torso and leaned on her elbows as she brought her face close to Korra’s.

 

   Lips softly touched the skin on Korra’s throat, kissing and nibbling. As Asami’s lips moved towards Korra’s ear, just below the jaw, the soft sounds got louder and caused the red painted lips to curl up into a smile. It was encouraging Asami to continue, which she gladly did. She felt Korra’s hands on her hips, trying to pull them down without success; instead Asami raised her upper body and leaned on the palms of her hands again. With a soft groan Korra brought herself up and leaned onto her elbows which caused their faces to be only inches removed from each other again, tension hung in the air and drove both girls’ almost crazy.

   “Why’d you do that?”

   “Do what, princess?” Asami replied in an innocent voice, Korra rolled with her eyes and sighed.

   “Move away.”

   “Well, if you’re not clear enough about what you want—“

   “Don’t play games, Sato. You know damn well what I want,” Korra interrupted, voice thick with lust and frustration.

   “Oh? Do I, now?” Asami teased, smirk plastered on her lips. She straightened her back, sat back and then moved her feet; kicking her boots off. Then she moved her knees further onto the bed and sat down on Korra’s upper legs, hands locked behind Korra’s neck, arms leaning on the broad shoulders.

   “Ju-just…”

   “Yes…?”

   “Damn it, just fuck me already!” Korra’s cheeks burned, stomach felt like it was on fire and her heart was beating so rapidly that she was afraid it might burst. Asami’s face came closer and closer, a smug grin plastered on the red painted lips.

   “My oh my, princess… Well, as I said; your wish is my command,” Asami breathed and kissed the Avatar, her tongue teasing Korra’s lower lip and then softly sucked on it. A soft moan of appreciation sounded, Asami took a note of it in her mind for the future.

   “Drawer…” Korra breathed and Asami raised an eyebrow, not sure what Korra was referring to. “Next to bed, drawer,” she continued and nodded to her right. Asami turned her face and saw there was a nightstand next to the bed, with one drawer in it. She opened it and knew why Korra had told her to look in it, a smug grin appeared on the red painted lips and Asami took the object out; showing it to Korra.

   “You meant _this_ …?” Asami whispered and Korra nodded heavily. The waterbender reached out, but Asami held her hand up so Korra couldn’t reach. “Nah-ah, you’re the princess, remember?”

   “Exactly, so I can do what I want.”

   “ _Not_ when I say so. Right now _I’m_ in charge, princess…” Asami replied in a low voice, making Korra’s eyes widen a little. “Surprised?”

   “Well, I just don’t— I’ve ever really… seen or heard you like this…” Korra mumbled, noticing she was getting more aroused. The way Asami spoke to her was strangely only turning her on more, she was curious to what more surprises Asami had for her.

   “Then prepare yourself, because it won’t be the last time.” Korra’s jaw dropped open even further, staring at Asami who let her free hand dance over Korra’s lower stomach. Asami pulled at the knot that tied the hide around Korra’s waist and held up the Avatar’s pants. With a little effort, it loosened and Asami started pulling at Korra’s pants. That was when Asami was surprised, seeing the blue top was a one-piece. “Off.” Korra raised her eyebrows, slightly confused. “Take. It. Off.” Asami pointed at the one-piece and the pants, Korra nodded and Asami got off of the Avatar, giving her the space to move.

   “You never noticed?” Korra asked with a smug grin and Asami shook her face. “Looks like you’re not the only one with surprises, Sato.”

   “Oh, I don’t mind surprises, princess… Not at all…” Asami replied in a soft whisper and watched Korra getting rid of her pants and slowly taking off the one-piece. “Now get back here.” Korra obliged and sat on the bed again, being pushed down by Asami.

   “This isn’t really fair…” Korra muttered and tugged at Asami’s clothes. Then the Avatar grabbed the zipper of Asami’s jacket, loosened it and pulled it off. It was tossed on the floor and followed by the tunic that Asami was wearing, exposing a black lace top that covered the full breasts.

   “That’s enough, patience Avatar.” Asami brought her face close to Korra’s and kissed the princess, softly at first. Then Asami thrust her hips forward, pushing the strap-on’s tip inside Korra, causing the Avatar to moan deeply. Their lips crashed against together again, tongues lingering, begging for more as Asami thrust her hips back and forth repeatedly.

   “M-more…” Korra whimpered, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible.

   “ _What_ did you say?”

   “Mo-more, pl-ease…” Asami grinned and softly nibbled on Korra’s lower lip, then kissed the skin of the reddened cheek and slowly moved to Korra’s ear shell. She moved her hips harder, thrusting deeper into Korra, causing the waterbender to moan and whimper from pleasure. The sounds only intensified when Asami’s lips found the tip of Korra’s ear, filling Asami’s stomach with warmth and tingles.

   “You’re kinda silent, princess…” Asami breathed into Korra’s ear, causing her to moan even louder than just a few seconds ago. “Talk to me—“

   “Don’t. Stop.” was all Korra could bring out, gasping for air when Asami thrust into her again, hard and deep. Asami literally took her breath away.

   “I wasn’t planning on it, Avatar…” Asami’s voice was soft, but thick with lust. She wanted to give Korra the best orgasm possible, even if it meant going for an entire night.

   “Kiss me—“ Korra mouthed, no sound came from her lips. But it was enough for Asami; she understood it perfectly well by just looking in Korra’s blue eyes, which were pleading for her attention. Asami crashed her lips onto Korra’s and let her tongue part the Avatar’s willing lips. As the princess told her to, she never stopped, not even when her heart was pounding in her chest at a speed that was almost scary. Asami let her tongue explore Korra’s and decided nobody could ever surpass, she only wanted Korra’s.

   One of her hands released Korra’s hip and traveled upwards, until it held the weight of one of Korra’s breasts. Asami didn’t hesitated and let her thumb rub over the nipple that felt pretty hard already, growing even harder when Asami used her nail as well. A muffled squeal sounded and Asami gasped, breaking the contact between their lips. Asami opened her eyes and studied the waterbender’s face, only one eye half opened, bottom lip curled inside on one side by the white teeth, cheeks burning a deep red shade.

   “Spirits… Fuck—“ Asami gasped, feeling her chest filled with a heat that felt as if her heart was ignited. She was mesmerized by the sight of the Avatar beneath her, whimpering and moaning, looking more beautiful than ever. Korra didn’t need make-up or pretty dresses, it would all be a waste; the princess didn’t need any of it.

   “I’m— Almost—‘Sami…” Korra panted, body tensing. Asami nodded, not needing more words to know what Korra meant. She let her hips thrust at a fast, continues pace, placing both hands on Korra’s hips and slightly pulled them towards her as she thrust her hips forward.

   “For me, princess…” Asami whispered, watching the Avatar coming closer and closer to her climax with every thrust. An almost soundless moan, nails digging into the sheets and body halting suddenly made it clear to Asami that she’d done it. She thrust into Korra once more, causing the Avatar to moan again, loudly. Then she loosened the strap-on, removing it from her hips and thighs, placing it on top of the nightstand.

   Asami laid down next to Korra, who was panting heavily, body trembling with little shocks every now and then, radiating heat. Asami sighed dreamily and smiled as she brushed strands of the chocolate colored hair aside, removing them from Korra’s sticky forehead; it was covered with sweat pearls.

 

   They lay like that for several minutes, the only sound that filled the room was their breathing. It felt amazingly nice and Asami wished they could stay like this the entire day, or what was left of it. Asami stared at Korra, fingers lazily playing with some strands of the Avatar’s hair.

   “Please tell me that this wasn’t a one time thing…” Korra whispered, not looking at Asami.

   “Did you get the idea it was…?” Asami asked, not looking away from Korra’s eyes which were avoiding her gaze.

   “Well no, but—“

   “Good, because if it’s up to me, this was just the beginning…” Asami interrupted, causing the Avatar to look at her this time. Eyes shone with excitement and relief, followed by a pair of lips that crashed onto Asami’s, which answered the sudden kiss willingly.

   “You make being a princess seem not so bad, I like that.” They both smirked before they let their lips find again, not planning on leaving this room for a couple of hours.

 


End file.
